Spoilt
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Genesis doesn't need an excuse to spoil his boyfriend. But it helps. [Genesis/Cloud; yaoi. Written for the FFVII Kink Meme]


**A/N:** Prompt from the FFVII Kink Meme -

 _I'm not sure that this is an actual kink, but since everyone agrees that Genesis is rich as fuck, I want him to take advantage of that and spoil his boyfriend(s) silly. To make this more worthy of the kink meme, he should be in a position of power (not their boss, though) and be the oldest (significant age different between him and Cloud or Zack, definitely)._

 _I'd love whatever is written, whether it be an AU or in canon (though Sephiroth would be hard to include if canon universe)._

 _Bonus: public sex, sex in/on a car._

* * *

"I have a present for you, precious."

Cloud groaned, leaning his head into the warm comfort of his boyfriend's shoulder. He was still feeling slightly tipsy from the bottle of wine they had shared at dinner – Cloud was no connoisseur, but even he could tell it had been the good stuff. And in a place as upscale as the restaurant was, the cost of it must have been extortionate.

"Gen, please. You've done more than enough already." The complaint was halfhearted at best.

"Nonsense. It's our first anniversary, I want to spoil you."

Cloud gave a small laugh, still buried in the soft fabric of Genesis' designer jacket. "That wouldn't be a problem if you didn't already _spoil me all the time_."

Genesis threaded a hand through Cloud's hair, placing chaste but messy kisses across his forehead. He was a little tipsy too.

"I spoil you exactly as much as you deserve," he decreed, alcohol fueling his conviction.

Cloud blushed and ducked his head, but didn't argue. How could he? It made Genesis so damn _happy_. He had more money than he knew what to do with – he'd confessed to Cloud months ago that being able to spend it on someone else, someone he cared about, was one of the few satisfactions he got from it.

Cloud was that someone he cared about. That was the important bit, the part Cloud had to keep reminding himself of.

It didn't matter than Cloud had nothing to offer Genesis in return. It didn't matter that Genesis had a high-flying career as a SOLDIER, while Cloud was still running part-time deliveries. It didn't matter that he was a good nine years older than Cloud – twenty-one and thirty wasn't that weird. Right?

Right. What other people said shouldn't bother him. What his own negative, destructive thoughts in the back of his mind said shouldn't bother him.

Genesis cared about him. He wasn't just... just Cloud's sugar daddy, or anything like that. He wasn't buying Cloud's affections or body.

(Even if sometimes Cloud found it kind of hot to pretend that was what was happening. It made him feel powerful but dirty at the same time; a weird but undeniable turn on.)

He pushed all of those thoughts away. It was their first anniversary; hardly the time to be flirting with his old hang-ups.

"Come here," Genesis cooed, pulling Cloud to his feet. He still had his arm wrapped around the younger man's waist, holding tightly even once they were standing. "Let's go for a little walk, hm?"

There was a knowing gleam in Genesis' eye – that 'little walk' was not without purpose.

"Sure," Cloud said.

They walked hand in hand, shoulders bumping affectionately every so often. Genesis spoke softly to him – an apology, about how he hadn't been able to break away from work long enough, that they should have had a proper vacation to celebrate. As soon as he had a decent stretch of leave, he'd take them somewhere. Did Cloud like the sound of Costa del Sol? Not the tacky tourist areas, of course. Further along the coast, where the private beaches were. They would have their own mansion house rented for the holiday, champagne every evening, anything Cloud wanted.

Cloud hummed in agreement to whatever Genesis said.

Their pace slowed, and Cloud glanced up. They were in front of a motor showroom, dimly lit and closed up at this time of night. Cloud blinked and tilted his head questioningly.

"Mr Rhapsodos, a pleasure to see you!" The door to the office, which Cloud had presumed locked, opened up to reveal a salesman in a smart suit. "Do come in, do come in."

Genesis had planned whatever was happening, gliding in with utmost confidence, Cloud huddled under his arm.

"You understand, this is not usual procedure, but for yourself we are happy to-"

"I greatly appreciate the trouble," Genesis interjected smoothly. "We will be making a purchase, of course, and I will ensure you are compensated for the extra effort of being here tonight. If you would allow us a moment to make a choice...?"

The salesman knew he was being dismissed, and one did not argue with a SOLDIER.

"A choice of what?" Cloud murmured.

Genesis smiled at him; that smouldering, satisfied smile that made Cloud's heart skip. "Don't think I didn't notice you eyeing up those Hardy Daytona motorbikes."

"Oh, _shit_. Gen! Those cost-"

"Cost doesn't matter."

Cloud was speechless. He couldn't do anything but squeeze Genesis' hand. Genesis leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"You can pick whichever you like."

They moved out onto the floor of the showroom – Genesis shut the door to the office, blocking the salesman out entirely.

Cloud was in heaven. He had a definite love for motorbikes – that was the only good thing about his delivery job, getting to drive one. It was only a bike provided by the company he worked for, and not in great shape, but just the freedom and the adrenaline from racing along-

"You're... you're really getting me my own bike?"

"Of course," Genesis said, immensely pleased already with Cloud's reaction.

Cloud gravitated to one particular bike in the middle of the showroom. A new model, one he'd read about in several of the motorbike magazines he picked up occasionally. Top of the range, and it looked it. Even in the dimmed lights, the bike gleamed faintly. The thing was a beast; a heavyweight bike, curves meshed with strong lines, double-tread tires to take any terrain, and an engine to match.

He hesitantly reached a hand out, then glanced back at Genesis.

"If you want it, it's yours."

"Gene _sis_ ," Cloud breathed.

There was no way for him to express it; his chest ached with emotion, with gratitude, and he couldn't even begin to describe it. Instead he wrapped his arms around Genesis' neck, kissing him deeply with all the words he couldn't say out loud.

Genesis gave a low groan into Cloud's mouth. If he was taken aback by the sudden passion of Cloud's kiss, it didn't phase him for long. He lifted Cloud by the back of his thighs, sitting him on the seat of the bike. They were pressed chest to chest, not an inch of space between them, and lips locked together.

Cloud wanted, _needed_ , to give something back to Genesis. And the only thing he had to give was himself.

The kiss was sweet and searing at the same time; passionate, deep, desperate. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Genesis," Cloud moaned, voice ragged with need already.

"Here, precious?" Although he tried to sound sensible and collected, Genesis was panting every bit as heavily as Cloud was.

"Here. Now."

Genesis wasn't about to protest, not when he was already hard as hell just from their intense, scorching little make-out session. He palmed Cloud's crotch through his jeans – designer jeans that Genesis had bought him, of course – and Cloud bucked up with a heartfelt groan, even at just that much contact.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world. The salesman was still waiting for them in the office. The showroom had floor to ceiling windows along the entire front – it wasn't busy outside at this time of night, and the other bikes and vehicles offered some degree of shielding, but there was still a very real risk they could be seen.

Cloud didn't care.

Genesis laid him down so his back was against the bike's seat, ass hanging off the edge for easy access. He started working at the buttons to Cloud's jeans, and Cloud was more than happy to help in the removal of clothing. Together they kicked Cloud's jeans and underwear off, shoving his shirt up to his chest so Genesis could lean down and lick a wet trait across Cloud's stomach, loving the way the muscle quivered beneath the contact.

Cloud wrapped himself around Genesis again; wanting the contact, wanting to love every inch of this man he adored so much. His bare legs wrapped around Genesis' hips, arms around Genesis' neck so he could pull him down and kiss him again and again.

It was so easy for them to get lost in each other, caught up in the desire.

"Genesis," Cloud gasped, over and over, repeating his name like a mantra.

A hand made its way down the outside of Cloud's thigh, between his ass cheeks. There was just the slightest pressure again his entrance, and Cloud sighed with want. A little more, just one finger slowly starting to push in, then Genesis stopped.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, though hardly displeased. "How come you're all slicked up and open already, hm, precious?" he asked.

Cloud blushed. Or he might have done; he was already so pink and flushed with the heat of desire it was hard to tell. "I figured we'd, nn... probably end up having sex tonight. I hoped we would."

Genesis curled his finger inside Cloud, and Cloud arched up slightly against the bike.

"I wanted it! Ahh, I wanted to be... to be ready for you. I prepped myself before we went for dinner..."

Genesis cut off Cloud's haphazard explanation by kissing him. He gave a low, fond laugh as he pulled away. "I'm glad we are on the same page then. I brought lube as well, just in case."

Cloud smiled as well, then groaned as Genesis eased a second finger inside him.

"I love you," Cloud breathed. "Gaia, fuck, I love you, Gen."

Genesis' breath caught in the back of his throat. He believed Cloud. Gaia. Cloud laughed about Genesis calling him 'precious' as a nickname, but he didn't realise what a treasure he was.

He needed him.

Genesis didn't waste any more time. Cloud was prepped already, after all. He fumbled with the button and fly of his trousers, pushing them just far enough down his thighs to get to Cloud. He slicked himself with the lube he had been carrying, ready for a moment just like this, and then his cock was nudging against Cloud's entrance.

The penetration felt like bliss for both of them. Cloud was so relaxed, wanted it so much, that he could take all of Genesis with only a drawn out groan pleasure. He was so hot, so tight, so willing. His fingernails dug crescents into Genesis' arms where he gripped at him, but Genesis could hardly complain when he was leaving the same marks on Cloud's hips as well.

It was fast and needy, but still so good. So, so good. Genesis kissed Cloud, devouring his moans of pleasure, and Cloud kissed him back. He was writhing, pressed down against the bike. Cloud gasped Genesis' name amongst the cries and moans and laughs. He _laughed_ , but when Genesis stared down at pupils blown wide with desire, he knew it was only because Cloud was so damn happy and enjoying himself so much. He could hardly begrudge Cloud that.

Genesis wished he could draw it out, but now wasn't the time. Later, maybe. When they were at home, with Cloud splayed out naked amongst the silk sheets. Then he could take his time and truly savour this lovely creature.

For now, though, Genesis reached a hand between their bodies and took Cloud's cock, stroking him on just the right side of deliciously rough. Cloud's eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a wordless noise of pleasure. He did his best to return the favour, clenching down around Genesis' cock in his ass.

"Mm, Cloud," Genesis hissed out between his teeth, trying so hard not to be overcome by the sensation. Every thrust into Cloud's ass, every time Genesis' cock stroked over that sweet spot inside him, it drew both of them closer to the edge.

Cloud broke first. "F-fuck, _Gen_ ," he choked, pretty face contorted with ecstasy as his body tensed and trembled, shooting out over his own stomach and chest.

Genesis wasn't far behind, not with such a delectable sight as that to spurn him on. He arched over Cloud, their foreheads resting together as Genesis _moaned_.

They stayed like that even after it was over, panted breaths mingling as they came down from their highs.

"So good," Cloud murmured, the words slurred and barely audible.

Genesis helped him up, letting Cloud loop and arm around his shoulders when his shaking legs couldn't quite hold his weight yet. They redressed slowly, trying to wipe off and cover up the evidence of their activities. The process probably would have gone faster if they didn't keep stopping to share quick, tender kisses. But Cloud wouldn't have it any other way.

"So," Genesis said. His voice was mostly back to normal now, but Cloud could still catch a note of breathlessness there. "This bike, hm?"

"Mm. You know you don't have to do this for me, Gen."

"I know, precious. And you know that I want to. Besides. We have no choice but to take it now, since we've already christened it."

Cloud laughed, leaning against Genesis' side again. Genesis stroked his thumb over Cloud's knuckles.

"I'll make all the arrangements. Is there anything else you need? A helmet will be essential, obviously. And protective gear. I must say, picturing you in one of those leather catsuits is a rather lovely mental image."

"Genesis!"

They made their way back across the showroom. It occurred to Cloud that he hadn't made a huge amount of effort to stay quiet... without much other noise to block them out, they could probably have been heard from the office. Cloud didn't think he'd be able to look that salesman in the eye again.

Oh, well. Worth it.

"Genesis?" Cloud said, only one last thing remaining that he wanted to get out there.

"Yes, precious?"

He gave Genesis a smile that was utter sincerity. "Thank you."


End file.
